Daughter to the Darkness
by Undefeated Heart
Summary: The Church of Martel have turned their backs on her while she is on the run from an evil organisation. Evolved humans are after her as she holds the key to the fate of the world. In her biggest adventure yet, Marta must decide what is important to her. Which path will she chose to take? Takes place after bad-ending in ToS DotNW.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Tales of Symphonia.

**A/N:** Hello all! I have not written a fic for a long time. I had a wicked idea, and decided to get back into writing. Sure hope it is paid off! Your reviews pay for this story. Hope you all enjoy!

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Daughter to the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Jail Break**

_One year ago a naïve, shy, but heroic boy saved the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'ella. The victory however cost him his life as he sacrificed himself in order to restore peace to the world. Marta, his close companion, took the loss hard. However she made a promise, a promise that she thought would help her continue her life and stay strong. She would continue to maintain world peace that Emil fought so hard to protect and resurrect the Vanguard and use their services to help people. However her dreams and future visions could only be destroyed yet again as a shocking decision was made by the government. They demanded that every individual associated with the Vanguard to be sentenced to jail. Unfortunately for Marta, this meant her to. Although she battled for her innocence, she began to accept the consequences. For a whole year Marta lived in the darkness of the Meltokio dungeons. She felt desperate wanting to find out how life continued from the outside of the dungeons. However she got no inkling what so ever. However from this day forward a whole lot is to change…_

* * *

**Present Day**

Her vision was as dark as black. She felt pure desperation to wrap her arms around her shaken body. But her hands were squeezed tightly by furry rope irritating her wrists. She was itching to scratch them. This uncomfortable position made her heart sound like a violent crash of thunder as it smashed against her ribs. It was like a hopeless puppy was trapped within her fighting to get out. She was terrified and alone.

Marta knew nothing, just the fact that she was moving on a bumpy road leaving the Meltokio dungeons. If it wasn't her heart she could hear it was the galloping of horses and their rapid trotting. However she also heard bitter muttering nearby which was likely to be imperial knights driving the horses. She chose to ignore this nuisance as harsh words such as 'bastard' pricked out a lot along with her father's name.

Marta was unaware that a year passed. Time in jail just seemed a blur. Her long boring days only reminded her of Emil's death, her hero, her prince, her one and only true love. She still missed him. His emerald puppy-dog eyes and his golden hair which arose like the flames of a phoenix were a few of his physical features she missed. It was his heart melting smile as well, the kind of smile that would wash away any uncertain feelings. She didn't possess a photo of Emil, but that didn't bother her. His face burned bright in her memory and that was something which could never fade away.

She was unaware of where she was going, but had a horrible feeling that she was being sent for execution in a secret location. But it just seemed impossible. She did after all save the world. However from recent events Marta was unsure whether she was seen as heroin or criminal. She knew she was innocent.

Suddenly all movement stopped. The carriage Marta was trapped in began to tilt. In deep panic, Marta rubbed her wrists hoping to release herself from the tight rope, but the friction only encouraged frustration and soreness. She closed her eyes even though blindfolded. Gravity was slowly betraying her as the carriage tilted furthermore. Then THUD! The carriage fell, the horses whined as they crashed to the ground. Marta catapulted to the other side of the carriage slamming her skull against the cheap, rusty metal rails. The metal scraped against her soft skin grazing her cheek. She was still alive and not gravely hurt.

Silence sank in a little while before Marta heard yelling from outside. A discrete sound of swords hissing from out their sheaths was heard among heated confrontation from outside. Marta continued attempting to release herself but she felt trapped, she felt tired of her injuries. Her lips were pressed against the rails and the metallic taste was unavoidable as she struggled to move her head. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Peter, grab the girl and run! If you get caught… kill her!"

"But, our orders sir?"

"Do it!"

The words cut Marta like a knife. The royal family must have turned their backs on her! However that was the least of her worries. She was seconds from possible death. She had to escape. Right now! The frightened girl wriggled ferociously causing her more pain. Splinters formed after the crash dug into the back of Marta and she could feel the cold blood slither down her back. The heavy clanging of armour got louder and the sound of footsteps had never sounded so terrifying. Marta squinted and clenched her body in defence. But-

"Argh," a blood curdling scream filled the air.

Marta remained flinched. A body crashed down on the other side of the carriage. His head landed against the metal railings just outside on the other side of the carriage facing Marta. Marta inhaled the unpleasant smell of rotting breath and could nearly taste it. The humid and damp air came like a mist along with the unpleasant smell of copper as blood gushed out from the knight's mouth.

"Aah!" Her body froze in response.

She shot her foot out which pummelled the back of the carriage wide open. A gush of cold air swept long brown bangs from Marta's face, releasing strands trapped behind her blindfold. Marta pushed her back against the bench, but felt gravity attempting to slam her back down. She gave out a sigh of relief as she finally got to her feet. The sudden brightness from daylight offered her a little hope. She was finally free.

Her ears pricked up to the slicing of swords. She swivelled around quickly. Grunting noises deceased after a while. It was then silent. The violent tension in the air disappeared. But Marta was not alone. The knights were dead. They would have ordered Marta back to the carriage if they were still alive or at least killed her. Who could it be?

"Who's there?" Marta hesitated. Her attempt to yell failed as her thumping heart only influenced a shaky mumble. She knew she was unable to defend herself. She grew curious on whether this mysterious person was a friend of foe, or even there at all. Maybe her senses were playing tricks on her. However slowly approaching footsteps confirmed her suspicions.

She _would_ run. However I seemed impossible, they would only outrun her. Maybe this person was a friend. Lloyd, Regal, Sheena- no it can't be, they just killed members from the royal army. The shoes scratching the dusty road got louder. She remained like a statue, a statue nearly falling apart.

"Please don't hurt me, I am innocent!" She cried.

Marta squeezed her muscles once the footsteps stopped. She heard breathing. The stranger's finger pressed against her lips and she jumped out her skin to the sudden surprise of physical contact.

"Shhh," a man's voice hushed her.

Every bone in Marta's body felt shaky. The stranger's secretive behaviour seemed a bit to suspicious for Marta to believe he was on her side. She breathed deeply clenching her stomach muscles in case she was to suffer a blow to the stomach. She heard shuffling and it wasn't long before she heard a knife gnawing the rope which held her hands together. She heard the grass catch the rope and her hands finally felt free. Marta was quick to grab the blindfold, but the man grabbed her arms and placed them down. She felt a crumpled ball of paper being pressed into the palm of hands. The sound of footsteps returned, rapid and loud, but then becoming more and more quiet until they disappeared.

"Wait!" But no one was there to answer her back. She quickly shoved what seemed to be some sort of note in her pockets. She felt a desperate urge to undo her blindfold. However she struggled to release the knot and pulling it off seemed impossible as it was too tight.

"Damn," she cursed. Too late, he was probably gone.

After a while of slowly prodding around, Marta got used to her surroundings. The singing birds, the damp mud and the branches and leaves scraping her skin, she knew she was in a forest. The dying rays of sunlight kissing her exposed skin and the obsessive chirping from crickets indicated it was on the brink of sunset. Her concern right now was to remove the blindfold from over her eyes. That man as well... His voice, his distance and the way he hushed her. Who was it? She continued walking very steadily using her arms as guides.

"Ah!" Marta screeched unexpectedly as a lying branch threw her to the floor. She pushed her arms out and scraped her palms against the sharp, crisp leaves. 

"Are you ok?" a voice emerged.

"Wait, who's there?" Marta queried.

"Your hero," he replied with an innocent chuckle. His sooth and calming voice instantly relaxed Marta.

"I feel so embarrassed to be in this position, but as you see I'm blindfolded so I can't see a thing." Marta whined finishing with a weak giggle.

She felt the stranger's strong arms under her arm as he helped her up. His skin was soft like a baby. A floral smell whipped beneath Marta's nose and his clothing smelled strong and icy like peppermint. The stranger helped her back to her feet. Marta's hand remained loose on the stranger's hand.

"I suppose you want me to take your blindfold off?" He kindly implied.

Marta felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and released her hands from the boy.

"I suppose I… do" She stuttered weakly like a shy school-girl.

He stood behind the brunette teen. His hands lifted her long chocolate hair and then he pinched the knot on her blindfold, pulling it gently. She knew he struggled, but he seemed the kind of person not to moan or let his strong alpha male identity down. He finally managed to loosen, but kept hold of it.

"Ok, close your eyes and don't open them until I say the magic word." He teased. He let go and the blindfold slithered off Marta's face. She finally felt the pressure of her eyes and eagerly waited to open them.

It was about a minute later, and Marta began to fidget with her hands. She wanted a peek. He was taking a while. Was he playing joke?

"Are you still there?" Marta questioned, with a hint of uncertainty. She squinted and slightly raised her left eyelid.

"You're peeking!" He criticised her comically. Marta smiled. "Okay, you can open them now." Stood before her was a young man, thick winter grey hair with decorative feathers buried beneath his hair layers. His azure eyes got Marta lost; it was like looking into an ocean in paradise. He presented her a daffodil sweating in cool raindrops with a comforting, yet cheeky smile.

"Now we can properly introduce each other," he laughed. "My name is Robin. I live in this forest, glad to meet you." He handed out a daffodil.

"I'm Marta Lualdi, pleasure to meet you!" Marta beamed with her feminine childlike voice. She accepted the flower and twirled the stem with her fingertips.

His eyes wouldn't leave her. His hypnotising gaze even got Marta looking directly back at him. She blushed. Her fingers collided together and she stretched them behind her back while swerving her hips from left to right. Shyness kicked in, but she didn't want to reveal too much vulnerability. However her face was grazed, clothes blood stained and a sharp stab inside her head was only just bearable. She looked weak. Of course she was vulnerable! Emil burned bright in her mind and she shook her head punishing herself for getting carried away.

"I'm sorry, I am very tired and-" Marta stopped as she noticed and exsphere fixed onto the back of Robin's hand. It glowed and eerie purple. Her memory flicked back to previous appearances of exspheres, however this particular one seemed unusual and almost frightening. She scanned the boy thoroughly hoping to find a key crest, but it there was no sign of any accessory. She gulped.

"Where is your key crest?" Marta was very concerned.

"Key Crest?"

"It is a charm which inhibits the negative effects of an exsphere." She explained. Marta grasped his hand and engraved her eyes deep into the details of the device.

Robin continued to look confused; he just glanced at his exsphere before looking back at Marta. He had no understanding whatsoever. His mud shot and ripped white t-shirt and stringy shorts clearly indicated he has been living in the forest for a long time. He would know nothing about the outside world.

"We need to find you a key crest, I know a friend who can make you an accessory out of inhibitor ore. It will prevent any negative effect of the exsphere Please come with." Marta pleaded.

"Is this stone what you call and exsphere? I found it randomly on my travels through this forest. It was wrapped tightly in a small bag, but blood seemed to be smeared all over the surrounding surface. Out of curiosity, I opened it and this… exsphere just clipped itself onto me like a magnet. Ever since, I feel strong and seem to have strange powers." Robin explained.

"I've never known an exsphere to do that before- Anyway, even with those powers it is still dangerous!" Marta scolded. She looked back at the exsphere. "What strange power were you on about?"

"Do you trust me?"

Marta hesitated for a second. "We've only just met… but you're different from everyone else, you remind me of an old friend. Why?"

Robin took a few steps closer so their bodies were nearly touching. Marta blushed. He knelt down and grabbed her from under the knees and then used his other arm to support her back.

"Wh-what-"

"Please, trust me." He comforted.

Suddenly a force of wind encircled them. Leaves, fallen fruit and twigs pushed backwards, while rose petals swayed gently in an upward spiral, flurrying around the pair. Whips of sharp wind whistled and Marta felt a sudden emptiness in her stomach as she realised she was rising from the ground. Trees suddenly became weeds and hills were small steps. Marta felt cold damp wind against her skin. Tears pricked from her eyes and the cold air tickled them. They shot through the puffs of clouds like an arrow shot from a cupid. She tightened her grip, squeezing onto Robin's blue hooded top. Then she enclosed her head into his stomach. Suddenly she felt warm. The breezy wind stopped and the howling wind deceased. They stopped and the young girl could finally open her eyes. The view was beautiful.

"This is best view you will ever get of Tethe'ella!" His voice overpowered the winds.

"I-it's beautiful." She was startled. She had never been so high, even on the rhieards. She saw glaciers protecting the vulnerable town of the Flanoir, rigged hills on the Fooji Mountains and the tall, tall tower of salvation. The sights of various past locations brought back several memories. Marta let out a weak sigh.

"So, that is my ability. I can fly without the use of any magic. Half-elves aren't the only lucky ones."

The two took their time floating above the thick cushions of clouds. In fact it was nearly dark before they decided to descend. Robin's curiosity got the better of him and he was beginning to understand Marta's history and how she ended up running through the forest blindfolded. He was never quick to judge anyone, and wasn't wary about the fact Marta had a lucky escape from jail. Marta beginning to believe she finally found someone who could see her innocence. Robin was simply kind and easy-going. She even understood a lot about Robin's past. That he lived in a forest from a young age; he befriended animals and was a vegetarian. The two seemed like best friends after getting to know each other. So many of Robin's qualities reminded her of Emil, this was perhaps why she was blushing. However she refused to love again. Emil was the only one for her. Their time together also gave Marta the opportunity to lecture Robin into the history of exsphere, much to his delight.

Robin carefully landed Marta outside of his home. Marta learnt his lifestyle could be considered unusual, and now she could understand why. Him home was a large, thick tree. It had a front door and even a handle! Wood was carved out to make windows and a campfire blackened with ashes was his kitchen just outside the entrance. The tree was tall, and Robin had explained it also had two floors so Marta could sleep upstairs if she wished to, much to his disappointment.

"Welcome to my home." Robin said. They both gazed upon the grand tree, Marta looking quite surprised. "A few years of craftsmanship, and wola," he presented.

"It looks beautiful. I never imagined such a thing as living in a tree!"

"You should see inside, I've crafted stools, beds and all sorts."

"You're a craftsman then?" She questioned.

"A good'n," he boasted.

Marta looked at his exsphere. "Then all we need is inhibitor ore and you should be able to craft an accessory out of it yourself?"

"That's not my area, and I'm quite enjoying my ability to fly. I've never had so much freedom. It is like being a bird." Robin dismissed finishing with a deep sigh.

"You're still in danger without and key crest though!" Marta scolded. She grabbed hold of Robin's hand and the both looked at his exsphere. "I am sure even with a key crest you will still have the ability to fly." She smiled. Robin smiled back. "I'm only worried. Your exsphere is different from the others."

"You are right. I'll take your offer and we'll find that friend you told me about. I'd rather stay human than feed on my own selfish desires to fly." The young lad looked at Marta in the eyes. "You are a good friend Marta." The pair exchanged smiles. "You take a look inside anyway. I'm going to hunt for shiitake and grill them out here for a dinner tonight."

He leant towards Marta and gently kissed her cheek. Marta blushed and shied away, but tilted her head slightly and gave a quick smile before heading inside. As she walked in, the crumpled piece of paper Marta had in her pockets flickered towards Robin's feet.

"Mart, wa-" Robin's attempt to stop her failed. She was already inside before he noticed that the crumpled piece of paper was actually Marta's. Curious he unfolded the paper. It was some sort of message. He scanned the note intensely.

_Marta, _

_Reading this letter, will mean you have successfully have escaped the clutches from the royal army. _

_An intelligent and powerful man, named Hypnos, has threatened to destroy Sylvarant and Tethe'ella. He blackmailed the Tethe'ellan royal army and demanded you to be released from prison otherwise he'd go ahead with his terrorism. Why you? I'm not sure, all I know is that you are extremely important to him. _

_This wicked man is a former student of Sybak who recently discovered the next generation of exspheres. When a demon dies, they leave a cursed charm. With the combination of the exsphere and charm and new exsphere is evolved. I'm not sure about the details. But if you see anyone with a strange exsphere avoid them at ALL costs. They will be working for Hypnos._

_For your own protection, I have kept my identity a secret. But I will meet with you soon._

Robin clenched his fist slowly crunching up the note to its original crumpled up ball. Marta cannot find out...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I really enjoyed writing this. SO much more is to happen. Many of your favorite ToS WILL make an appearance... any who will I pair up!? Haha. You'll have to find out!**


End file.
